Automated transaction machines include automated banking machines. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs may be used to perform transactions such as dispensing cash, accepting deposits, making account balance inquiries, paying bills, and transferring funds between accounts. ATMs and other types of automated banking machines may be used to dispense media or documents such as currency, tickets, scrip, vouchers, checks, gaming materials, receipts, or other media. While many types of automated banking machines, including ATMs, are operated by consumers, other types of automated banking machines may be operated by service providers. Such automated banking machines may be used by service providers to provide cash or other types of sheets or documents when performing transactions. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine or ATM shall be construed as any machine that is capable of carrying out transactions which include transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.